Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates to an operating stand for a tablet press device.
Tablet presses usually comprise several units, at least one press, preferably a rotary press in a housing with the associated drive and control units, a switch cabinet and an operating panel which contains a process computer for the operation and control of the tablet press. Conventionally the operating panel with the operating elements is arranged rigidly on the tabletting machine. It is already also known to provide a separate operating stand which has a greater or lesser distance to the tablet press.
On account of differing body sizes of the operator the operation and observation of the operating panel and/or the screen is of a differing comfort. In particular the observation of the screen may be problematic if it is arranged at an inconvenient height.
It is the object of the invention to provide an operating stand for a tablet press device, which permits an individual adjustment adapted to the operator.
With the invention an operating lectern is mounted adjustable in height on a traversable stand. The operator may as a result set up the lectern at a desired location and displace the setting-up location according to the operating conditions. Essential to the invention is that between the actual operating lectern and the traversable stand there is arranged a linear adjusting drive. This adjusting drive is formed such that it either simultaneously has a linear, rigid guide or cooperates with a linear, rigid guide. By way of this the guide at the same time forms the stable connection and support between the operating lectern and the base. Fluctuations of the operating lectern with respect to the base are likewise avoided as with a jamming with a height adjustment.
The linear drive is preferably electric, contains as a result an electric motor, whose rotational movement is converted into a linear one. Such adjusting drives are known from the state of the art.
The control of the linear adjusting drive is effected via the operating lectern or the process computer, in that the operator, e.g. operates the input keyboard or a touch-screen.
In the process computer there are stored a multitude of height adjustments which are allocated to certain operators. By way of inputting for example a password via the keyboard or the touch-screen the process computer automatically adjusts the operating lectern and brings it to the individual height.
According to one embodiment of the invention on the lower side of the operating lectern there is arranged a column-like covering section which cooperates telescopically with a column-like covering section of the stand. The linear adjusting drive is as a result surrounded by the covering sections and is therefore protected against mechanical effects and dust.
The traversable stand preferably comprises a row of rollers. Mostly a roller may be provided with an electromagnetically actuable brake which may be actuated or released via a control command which e.g. may be inputted via the keyboard or the touch screen.
The design construction of the operating lectern may be of various types. Particularly advantageous is the arrangement of a lectern-like housing section on whose rear side there is arranged a flat housing section inclined slightly to the rear on whose surface facing the lectern-like housing section there are arranged a touch screen and an input keyboard. The lectern-like housing section may accommodate the actual computer and where appropriate a printer.